


Loves Me Not

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Abuse, Gen, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: The chair across from Daryl feels emptier with every passing year.
Kudos: 1





	Loves Me Not

The forks on the table rattled. Daryl tasted blood. His knee was hitting the underside of the table but he couldn’t stop it from bouncing even if he wanted to. 

“Sir, is everything all right?” He didn’t have to look up to know that the hostess was addressing him – he could almost feel her acrid breath creeping into his nostrils. He wanted to scream and slap her away just like he did that piece of filth with the screaming brat but to do that he would need to lift his head.

And if he were to do that she’d see him crying, which was even more unforgivable. 

“I’m _fine,”_ he ground out between clenched teeth – and probably a bang of his fist by the way the woman jumped back. He hadn’t even noticed his own movements, and he didn’t care. As long as she got the hell away from him that was all that mattered. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut until her footsteps faded and only then once her presence had started to fade did he finally, finally look up at the empty chair across from him.

He wasn’t coming, and deep down Daryl knew that it was hopeless even trying. Useless no-good bastard I won’t be surprised if you never amount to anything you’re not my son you’re not my son. And then he had become the GHQ’s youngest Endlave pilot, which, predictably, meant nothing anyways.

Daryl thought of the flower he’d plucked that day, a measly little thing with straggling petals that could have easily been plucked one by one.

In retrospect, that would have given him better chances than his own stupid, stupid faith.

How many years had it been now. He’d stopped counting – and that stung most of all. He could kill a million wanted criminals without batting an eye. If he worked hard enough and never lost his focus he could start to be like Segai and cut off distribution threads buried under layers of cover for fun. 

His father’s name forced his own _superiors_ to hold him in high regard. How ironic was it that it was this that made him his father’s biggest disgrace. Words from his own mouth.

He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. 

Daryl swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. What the hell. If only his fortune _had_ been that good.


End file.
